


Turn Me Over

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: “The float looks amazing, Cas,” Gabriel told him enthusiastically.It did, the flatbed he’d brought to Cas had been transformed over a few weeks. He’d built a platform and railings, all painted in bright rainbow colors, There was an honest to God roof over the whole thing, along with support beams and two stripper poles in the middle, twinkle lights, a disco ball, and flashing colored spotlights that danced over everything. Above the roof, there were massive rainbow streamers raised up in a graceful arc to flutter in the wind.Somehow, Cas’d turned a plain old flatbed into what looked like a moving club, and it was a hell of a display. It perfectly represented Eight Equals Three’s almost cheesy club vibe. He loved it.





	Turn Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote some Sabriel and I forgot how fun it is. Drunk!Sam snuck up on me, so this turned from a one-shot into something more and I'm kinda glad.

“The float looks amazing, Cas,” Gabriel told him enthusiastically.

It did, the flatbed he’d brought to Cas had been transformed over a few weeks. He’d built a platform and railings, all painted in bright rainbow colors, There was an honest to God roof over the whole thing, along with support beams and two stripper poles in the middle, twinkle lights, a disco ball, and flashing colored spotlights that danced over everything. Above the roof, there were massive rainbow streamers raised up in a graceful arc to flutter in the wind.

Somehow, Cas’d turned a plain old flatbed into what looked like a moving club, and it was a hell of a display. It perfectly represented Eight Equals Three’s almost cheesy club vibe. He loved it. The dancers, bartenders, and some of Gabriel’s friends were going to be up there dancing to the playlist Gabriel’d already selected while he and Cas handed out lollipops branded with Eight Equals Three’s info.

Cas’s lips quirked up in a little smile. “Thank you.”

Gabriel clapped his hands loudly, and Cas raised an eyebrow. “This is gonna be awesome!”

\---

Glittery yellow, red, purple, green, orange and dark blue swirls were painted all over Gabriel’s body, his tight sparkly pink hot pants left very little to the imagination and he smirked at himself in the mirror. He took a moment to arrange his hair a little nicer, and then he headed out to see how his brother was doing.

He ran into Cas just outside of the bathroom, shirtless—tan skin still bare—in his own tiny sparkly hot pants, though his were a navy blue color.

“Hey! You look totally normal!” Gabriel crossed his brightly colored arms over his chest and glared daggers at him.

Cas rolled his eyes dramatically. “I went for something a little more minimalistic.” He turned around and revealed a pair of gorgeous wings painted in pink, yellow and sky blue spanning across his back, shoulders and down his arms, details done in black to make them pop.

“Pansexual wings. Nice.” He had to admit, it was pretty cool. Though, clearly  _ less _ cool than Gabriel’s entire body being painted vibrantly. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road!”

\---

The heat of the sun and the exertion of walking along beside the float, dancing and dashing over to the side of the road to toss candy into the crowd had sweat gathering at Gabriel’s temples and dampening the hair that curled at the back of his neck. His cheeks were sore from smiling, but they were coming up to the end of the parade route in a couple blocks, which gave him another burst of energy.

The floats slowed to a brief stop, and Gabe shot Cas a grin, then jogged over to the side of the road. His eyes caught on one guy in particular—standing there like something out a movie—he was tall, really fucking tall, chestnut summer tanned skin glistening with sweat that pooled in his collarbones and suprasternal notch. The white ribbed tank top he was wearing accentuated his muscled chest and arms, his trim little waist and hips.

Gabriel’s eyes finally moved upward and took in kaleidoscope eyes sparkling with amusement and the shaggy mocha hair that framed them. Man, this guy was hot. Gabriel gave him a lopsided smile that he hoped didn’t look stupid as he handed Hot Stuff a sucker.

Hot Stuff’s cheeks pulled up in a smile, and Gabriel noticed that there was a rainbow flag painted on his cheek. Jackpot! He was seconds away from leaning closer and trying to get a number, his brain scrambling for something clever to say … until he noticed the guy right next to Hot Stuff, equally gorgeous, green eyes narrowed at Gabriel, well defined arms crossing over his chest. Right. Boyfriend. Of course Hot Stuff had one.

Cas popped up out of nowhere to elbow Gabriel in the ribs, offering the people in the crowd an apologetic smile and tossing a handful of candy before dragging him away. Gabriel sighed and let himself be led down the road to catch up with the float. It was probably a good thing Hot Stuff was clearly taken. He was way out of Gabriel’s league anyway. Honestly, he probably would’ve just embarrassed himself anyway.

\---

“C’mon, Dean!” Sam begged, again. He put on his best sad face, and let his eyes get a bit shiny in a way he knew Dean found them hard to remain unmoved by. “What else are we gonna do tonight?”

Grumpily, Dean crossed his arms. “How ‘bout not get mauled in a club that’s gonna be swamped tonight just so you can maybe find the little glittery dude in the tiny shorts?” Sam let his lip tremble just the tiniest bit and Dean folded like a bad poker hand. He let out a disgusted grunt as his shoulders slumped. “Fine! Fine, we can go. But,” he paused, jabbing a finger at Sam. “You gotta buy the first two rounds. And you owe me.”

“Fine,” Sam echoed with a triumphant grin.

It always took Sam a little longer to get ready than Dean, so Sam snagged the first shower before moving into his room to blow-dry and style his hair. Once he'd gotten his hair taken care of, he wandered over to his closet and contemplated what he was gonna wear.

Should he go with a classy button down? The place was gonna be packed though, and it  _ was  _ pride. His eyes landed on a gag-gift shirt from Dean and he smirked. It was a long sleeve black mesh hoodie that'd cling to his body indecently. Perfect.

He paired it with his favorite light wash jeans that were shredded along the thighs, hung low on his hips but clung to his ass, and a pair of black polished boots. Glancing at the mirror on the back of his door, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled up shyly at himself through his bangs before he let his grin turn sharp. Yeah, he looked good. Fingers crossed that cute guy from earlier would be there to appreciate it.

The last thing Sam expected when he emerged from his room was to find Dean already showered and dressed in black skinny jeans, a white button up and a black leather harness, the belts of which formed a five pointed star, one point an o ring that attached to his belt, a point at each shoulder and one on each of his sides. Studded leather bands stretched around each of his biceps.

“Wow,” Sam grinned, “you really went all—”

“Can it.” Dean's cheeks were pink and his eyes narrowed, and Sam laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I'm blending in.”

“Mmhm,” Sam agreed, barely reigning in his laughter. “Totally has nothing to do with the pansexual angel.”

Dean shook his head decisively. “Nope. You ready to go? Hair fluffed enough? Or do you need another half hour for your makeup too?”

“Rich,” Sam replied as he grabbed his wallet off of the table by the door, “coming from the guy in the leather harness.”

\---

The line up to get in the bar was already pretty big when they got there. Dean complained and grumbled, but he waited to get in with Sam anyway. Finally, they got to go in, and holy hell was it ever packed. It was dark with colorful flashing lights, and yep, those were definitely disco balls on the ceiling. Sam was sure Dean was  _ totally _ loving the pulse pounding dark-edged dance music too. There were a few elevated cages where scantily dressed men were dancing.

Dean’s voice came right behind Sam’s ear, irritated and huffy, and Sam grinned. “Bar. Drinks. Now.”

As they worked their way through the crowd, Dean suddenly nudged Sam’s shoulder and nodded to a spot on the far right. Sam's lips tugged up into a smile at the bright rainbow body paint. He was working the bar. Dean rolled his eyes but he dutifully pushed his way through the people around the bar and made a path for Sam to sidle up to the bartop.

Recognition flashed in the guy’s eyes when he noticed Sam standing there, and he offered a smile that Sam returned.

“What can I get ya?” the guy shouted over the music, his eyes darting left to where Dean was standing, and if Sam wasn’t mistaken there was disappointment in his expression. He probably thought—oh gross.

Sam leaned forward, and raised his voice, a half-smile crooking his lips, “A miller light for me, and my brother probably wants it full calorie.”

The guy’s eyes darted between Sam and Dean, and then he nodded, turning and fetching cold bottles that he opened for them and placed on the counter. Sam paid, and before he had a chance to say anything else, the guy was on to the next order. Fuck.

Dean smirked around his beer bottle at him. “Better luck next round.”

If Sam rolled his eyes any harder he’d probably pass out.

\---

Gabriel’s feet were killing. It was finally almost closing, and last call had just gone out. He’d been stuck behind the bar, swamped all night, one bartender short, which was a pity. Because out there somewhere in  _ his _ club was Hot Stuff from the parade and his  _ brother— _ thank you, Jesus.

Except Gabriel, like he said, was stuck behind the bar and could barely catch his breath, let alone respond appropriately to the appraising glances Hot Stuff sent him every time he ordered another round for them. Which was all kinds of really un-damn-fair.

People were finally trickling out and the lights had just come up when Hot Stuff showed back up at the bar. His cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. He looked downright edible. And if the hazy-brightness of his hazel eyes was anything to go by he was kinda trashed. Gabriel couldn't help but smirk, wondering if he'd ordered too many drinks as an excuse to talk to him.

“How can I help you, Hot Stuff?” Gabriel asked as he wiped a cloth across a spill on the bartop.

Cutely, his head tilted. “Sam.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Gabriel. So how can I help you, Sam?”

Drunkenly, Sam blinked hard a couple times before he focused and blurted, “Your body is beautiful.”

Smirk growing, Gabriel raised his eyebrows and watched with amusement as Sam’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed darker.

“The paint,” he exclaimed, hand coming up to cover his eyes. “Your body paint!”

Gabriel grinned. “Right. The body paint. That you needed to go out of your way to tell me you liked at the end of the night.”

Sam peeked up from under his bangs, and Gabriel’s heart rate jumped at the shy-cute look on his face. “Yes?”

Fuck, there was something about Sam that with just a handful of brief interactions was drawing Gabriel in, and not just in the usual fuck ‘em and leave ‘em happy way he typically indulged in. Sam was so far out of his league though. Although, even knowing all that, he already knew he wouldn’t walk away from anything Sam wanted from him.

“Mhm,” Gabriel hummed, humor in his voice. “Want the artist’s number?” The confusion on Sam’s face was just too damn good, Gabriel couldn’t hold back his warm laughter any longer. “Since you like the paint job so much?”

Watching the indecision on Sam’s face as his intoxicated mind clearly casted around for some way to recover was too much, even for Gabriel. He took pity. “Or maybe you were looking for my number?” Gabriel flashed him a smile. “‘Cause you can have that too, if you want it.”

“Really?” Sam ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face, smiling ruefully. “I was pretty sure I screwed this up.”

“I thought it was cute.” Gabriel reached under the bar for a napkin and a pen, then scrawled his name and number on it. “Pretty sure I’m gonna like you flustered.” He handed the napkin to Sam with a grin. “If you remember to call tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, face serious in the way only the truly drunk got about the trivial. “I’ll remember.”

Gabriel winked at him, then glanced around, looking for Sam’s brother, brows furrowing when he didn’t find him. “What happened to your brother?”

Sam’s eyes rolled and he leaned heavily against the bar. “Pansexual angel,” he said like that explained everything. Gabriel laughed, because it kinda did.

“Ah, so your brother and my brother…”

Sam’s nose wrinkled. “Gross.”

Gabriel shook his head fondly, another bubble of laughter welling up. “Do you have a ride home, Sam? Need me to call you a cab?”

Sam straightened up and flashed Gabriel a smile that made his dimples pop out. “Nah, I can walk it.”

Gabriel’s lips pursed. “How far away do you live?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Sam contemplated. “Prob’ly a twenty minute walk. I’ll be fine, ‘m not  _ that  _ drunk.”

With a sigh, Gabriel sized Sam up. On the one hand, he was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. On the other, he was tanked and by himself. This wasn’t the best area of town either. “What if I give you a coffee, let you sober up while I close down the bar? Then you can walk home or I can drop you off. You might not be  _ that _ drunk, but I’ll feel a whole lot better about it if I know you’re not walking home alone after I served you drinks all night.”

Sam gave him a little smile, “You offer that service to just anyone?”

“Nope. Just to ridiculously hot guys who worked up their courage all night to talk to me,” Gabriel teased. “Which doesn’t happen all that often, so … this would be a first.”

Sam's head tilted again and his gaze narrowed as it roamed over Gabriel’s upper body and face. “Yeah, no, I don't buy it. 's gotta happen to you a lot.”

A pleased flush heated Gabriel's cheeks, but he shook his head softly and said, “Alright, c’mon, I'll set you up in my office with some coffee while I close down. You're just gonna distract me.”

He was almost all the way around the bar when Sam did the look up from beneath his bangs thing again, and damn if it didn't work just as well as it had the first time. “In a good way, right?”

Gabriel huffed an entertained breath. “Yeah, Sam. In a good way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to keep the Dean/Cas to a briefly mentioned side pairing, but if there's enough interest I can definitely see them having some pov chapters of their own. So far this is pretty freeform, I have vague notions of where I'm going but it'll be an adventure. ;)
> 
> Also, how many of you got the club name? Lol


End file.
